Ketika Titania Sakit
by Indh13
Summary: Erza sakit? ERZA SAKIT! What the hell? DAn kenapa pula harus Gray yang merawatnya? My second GraZa fict. Enjoy...


GerZa fict yang kedua X3 dan tenang aja, _ending_-nya nggak sepahit fict yang lampau kok… =3

***Fairy**Tail***

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, slightly Humor (*nggak yakin bakalan 'berasa' humor-nya ==')

Warning : OOC, EYD ngasal, typo(s), kepanjangan (*Author-nya terlalu me-_lebay-lebay_-kan deskripsi =,=')

Format : One-shot|Complete.

**DISCLAIMER**

Fairy Tail bukan milik Author. Secara jelas telah dinyatakan dalam perundang-undangan (*WTF?)

**KETIKA TITANIA SAKIT**

Guild penyihir Fairy Tail yang begitu terkenal, baik ketika masa jayanya maupun ketika masa paling suram, selalu riuh dengan berbagai kejadian yang terjadi di dalamnya, yang kebanyakan berupa perkelahian massal. Hari inipun demikian, tidak jauh berbeda. Suasana dalam guild begitu berisik karena di dalamnya tengah terjadi sebuah perkelahian seru yang pada awalnya hanya berupa perkelahian kecil antara dua Dragon Slayer yang tergabung dalam guild itu. Namun, bagai minyak tersulut api. Perkelahian kecil antara dua orang itu langsung berubah menjadi tawuran massal yang memakan banyak korban jiwa seperti meja, kursi, peralatan makan, dan sebagainya.

Hampir semua orang di dalam guild terlibat dalam perkelahian bar-bar itu. Kecuali beberapa orang yang hanya terduduk tenang di area sekitar bar. Seorang gadis pirang bertubuh seksi berkali-kali mendesah lelah dan letih dan lesu dan lemah dan lunglai (5L) ketika mengamati perkelahian hebat yang terjadi di hadapannya. Namun tak jarang juga senyum geli terpampang di wajah mulusnya. Sementara itu, seorang gadis lain dengan wajah cantik dan rambut putih panjang terus saja memasang senyum. Dia berdiri di belakang meja bar sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang sepertinya sudah tidak perlu dilap lagi—entah kenapa sang _barmaid_ tetap saja melakukannya.

"Hari ini berisik sekali ya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya agak sepi. Ada yang hilang…", gumam si gadis pirang setelah menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya sendiri yang disangga oleh siku di atas meja.

"Hmm…", sang _barmaid_ berdeham ringan namun tidak menjawab perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Mirajane, apa hari ini ada yang tidak datang?", tanya si gadis pirang pada _barmaid_ yang ternyata bernama Mirajane itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Lucy?", Mirajane balas bertanya. Tampaknya dia memang tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang bernama Lucy itu secara langsung dari awal.

Lucy-pun melihat ke sekeliling guild. Dia melihat Natsu dan Gajeel menjadi pusat dari pekelahian satu guild (tentu saja). Gray, Elfman, Makao, Wakaba, Alzack dan beberapa penyihir pria Fairy Tail ikut mewarnai ricuhnya suasana guild. Cana sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil sesekali berdecak kesal dan bergumam tentang bagaimana lelaki Fairy Tail begitu tidak berkelas—tidak lupa dengan sebuah tong bir besar dalam pelukannya.

'_Rasanya tidak ada yang kurang… Levy dan timnya sedang dalam misi, begitu juga dengan Juvia dan Lisanna. Hmm, tunggu, ada yang terlupakan…_', batin Lucy dengan sedikit ling-lung sehingga diapun kembali menelusuri bagian dalam guild dengan matanya. Trio Raijunshuu plus Laxus sedang bersantai di lantai dua yang tenang sambil menonton 'atraksi' teman satu guild mereka dari balkon atas. Lucy juga melihat master Makarov dan Gildart sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di ujung meja bar. Tampaknya itu merupakan masalah yang cukup serius karena biasanya master akan sewot begitu mendapati betapa banyaknya properti yang rusak akibat perkelahian rutin anak-anaknya.

Lucy begitu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada menghenyakkan diri di kursi tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Mira. Mana Erza? Dia sedang tidak mengambil misi sendirian lagi, kan?", tanya pemuda itu kepada sang _barmaid_. Sementara itu, gadis pirang di sampingnya tersentak begitu nama Erza sampai di telinganya.

"ITU DIA!", sontak Lucy berteriak, tidak sadar bahwa teriakannya barusan nyaris membuat pemuda di sampingnya terjungkal dari kursi dan hampir saja menyebabkan kerusakan serius pada gendang telinga pemuda tersebut.

"Erza yang tidak ada. Biasanya kan dia akan masuk ke guild dan mengancam semuanya untuk berhenti berkelahi. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang", Lucy melanjutkan sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menyatakan bahwa saat itu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 siang. "Oh, Hai, Gray", sapa Lucy riang begitu menyadari kehadiran pemuda yang telah kembali terduduk tegap di kurinya.

"Ya. Hai juga, Luce", Gray balas menyapa dengan nada datar dan sedikit masam, masih agak kesal dengan teriakan Lucy barusan yang membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dengan pose yang begitu tidak manusiawi. "Jadi, Mirajane. Mana Erza?".

"Hmm… dia sedang sakit. Sekarang mungkin sedang tidur di Fairy Hills", Mirajane menjawab dengan memasang wajah sedih. Gray dan Lucy yang mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu langsung terbelalak.

"Sakit? Erza yang _itu_ sakit?", seru keduanya bersamaan. Mirajane sedikit geli melihat reaksi keduanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sakit? Erza kan _juga_ manusia", ujar Mirajane santai dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelap gelas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Mira, sekarang ini kita membicarakan _Erza_. Erza yang seperti monster itu sakit? Seumur-umur belum pernah kudengar kata sakit keluar dari mulutnya", kata Gray. Masih takjub dengan berita sakitnya Erza.

"Memangnya Erza sakit apa? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa sakit?", tanya Lucy yang mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi teman satu tim-nya itu.

"Tenang saja, cuma flu biasa. Sekarang Wendy juga tengah di Fairy Hills merawat Erza.", jawab Mira. "Kudengar kemarin Erza ikut mengantri di depan toko kue yang sedang diskon besar-besaran. Padahal sedang hujan, maka terpaksalah dia berdiri di bawah hujan selama dua jam sampai basah kuyup. Mungkin karena saking semangatnya, Erza bahkan tidak ingat untuk memakai payung atau pakaian anti-hujan lainnya dan tetap menunggu. Sesampai di Fairy Hills-pun Erza tidak langsung mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dan langsung memakan _cake_ yang dia beli hingga akhirnya tertidur, masih dengan baju basahnya itu." Mirajane bercerita panjang-lebar.

"Kalau seperti itu sih terang saja dia flu", ujar Lucy, _sweat drop_.

"Hu uh, bodoh sekali", gumam Gray pelan menyetujui.

"Hei, Gray. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi menjenguk Erza sekarang?", ujar Mirajane tiba-tiba. Mata birunya seketika berkilat licik, penuh rencana.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?", tanya Gray bengong.

"Tentu saja karena kau rekan satu tim-nya Erza, bodoh", Mirajane terkikik menertawai kebodohan Gray.

"Masih ada Lucy, bahkan si kepala-lava juga ada. Dan… hei, bukannya sekarang Wendy sedang berada di Fairy Hills? Dia saja cukup kan untuk merawat Erza?", Gray mengernyit.

"Oh, tidak… Lucy sudah janji padaku untuk membantuku belanja-…", ujar Mirajane kalem yang langsung disambut dengan 'huh' bernada bingung dari Lucy. Tapi Mira dan Gray sendiri tidak mendengarnya. "…-Natsu? Maaf saja, kita tidak bisa mengandalkannya untuk merawat orang sakit, Erza sekalipun. Dan Wendy bilang dia hanya bisa sampai pukul dua belas karena dia berencana akan mengambil misi hari ini. Jadi intinya, Gray. Cuma kau yang lolos kualifikasi disini".

"Tapi, Mira-…", Gray mencoba protes tapi mendadak berhenti ketika merasakan aura aneh mengguar dari tubuh Mira.

"Ya, Gray?", tanya Mira dengan manisnya, terlalu manis sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding ngeri.

"Err, tidak jadi. Ba-… baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang!", ujar Gray buru-buru dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan bar.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Mirajane mengatakan sesuatu pada Lucy dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga Gray jadi bisa mendengarnya. Tapi si pemuda berambut kelam itu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Hei, Lucy, tahu tidak? Kudengar, flu bisa disembuhkan dengan ciuman lho…".

***Fairy**Tail***

"Sial. Merepotkan saja", Gray tidak henti-hentinya mengomel sepanjang perjalanannya menuju asrama perempuan, Fairy Hills. Ketika dia akan memasuki gerbang halaman asrama, dia melihat seorang anak perempuan bersama dua ekor kucing keluar dari pintu depan asrama. Gray segera mengenali bahwa itu adalah Wendy beserta kedua kucing _exceed_, Happy dan Carla.

"Ah, Gray-san", celetuk Wendy begitu mengenali sosok yang berdiri di pintu gerbang. Yang disapa hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa semangat.

"Yo, Wendy. Bagaimana Erza?", Gray bertanya datar.

"Humhp, sikap macam apa itu?", gumam Carla dengan nada mengkritik khas dirinya. Namun Gray sendiri hanya mengabaikan sindiran dari _exceed_ putih itu.

"Gray-san, untunglah kau datang. Erza-san sendiri sedang tidur tapi kurasa tidak apa jika kau masuk sekarang".

"Begitu ya… apa flu-nya separah itu?", tanya Gray penasaran yang direspon oleh si penyembuh khusus Fairy Tail dengan gelengan halus.

"Tidak… hanya flu biasa. Paling besok atau lusa akan sembuh apalagi setelah kugunakan sihir Penyembuh Langit padanya. Anu… tapi, Gray-san… Cuma pendapatku tapi…", ujar Wendy ragu-ragu. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menunggu perkataan gadis kecil itu selanjutnya. "…tapi mungkin karena Erza-san sangat jarang mendapat flu seperti ini… dia jadi sangat manja. Jadi… erm… mohon bantuannya, Gray-san. Permisi!", Wendy tiba-tiba membungkuk dan berlari menjauh seolah sejak awal dia memang ingin kabur dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Wendy! Tunggu!", seru Carla yang langsung mengaktifkan sihir _Aera_-nya dan terbang menyusul Wendy. Gray hanya bisa menelengkan kepala pertanda bingung melihat tingkah gadis Dragon Slayer itu.

"Hah? Kenapa dia?", gumam Gray.

"Ne, Gray. Pokoknya kau harus sabar kalau mau merawat Erza yang sedang flu", celetuk Happy setengah-geli, setengah-simpati. Gray melirik ke arah _exceed_ biru yang kini tengah asik melayang di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, Happy. Apa maksudnya?", tanya Gray bengong tapi Happy yang ditanya hanya terbang menjauh mengejar Wendy dan Carla.

"Dadah, Gray~!", seru Happy sebelum berbalik lagi dan terus mengejar Wendy dan Carla, meninggalkan Gray yang masih termenung bingung di gerbang.

"Hah?".

***Fairy**Tail***

Gray tidak terlalu hapal denah gedung asrama karena dia jarang sekali kesitu. Tapi dari sela-sela percakapannya dengan penyihir wanita lainnya di guild, dia jadi tahu kalau kamar Erza adalah kamar yang paling besar di lantai dua dan terletak di pintu pertama setelah tangga. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Gray segera menuju tangga ke lantai dua dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau saja disuruh-suruh menjenguk Erza. Bukannya dia tidak mau dan tidak perhatian dengan Erza. Malahan dia penasaran sekali tentang bagaimana 'wujud' Erza di suatu kondisi yang disebut 'sakit'. Hanya saja, ini terasa begitu berbeda dengannya yang memegang teguh prinsip 'tidak mau diatur orang lain'. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, nampaknya prinsip itu tidak berlaku untuk orang seperti Mirajane, dan juga Erza. Diam-diam Gray mendesah kesal atas ke-tidak-berdayaan-nya dalam menghadapi perempuan.

"Erza, boleh aku masuk?". Gray mengetuk pintu kamar tertentu dengan lembut. Dia tidak mendengar sahutan apa-apa dari dalam dan Gray baru ingat kalau Wendy mengatakan bahwa Erza sedang tidur. Bodoh sekali dia. Tentu saja takkan ada yang menyahut kalau penghuni kamar itu sendiri tengah tertidur pulas.

Ragu-ragu dan takut-takut, Gray membukan pintu kamar itu sedikit, berusaha agar tidak menciptakan suara apapun. Dia meringis sendiri ketika pintu yang dia buka mengeluarkan bunyi mendecit seolah engsel pintu itu tidak pernah diminyaki selama entah-berapa-lama. Gray sebenarnya takut dan ngeri sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Erza kalau tahu dia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya. Walaupun Gray punya alasan yang cukup logis dan mendukung, Gray ragu sang Titania akan mendengarkanya. Erza terkadang jadi begitu keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. Karena itu Gray jadi begitu lega setelah berhasil membuka pintu tanpa membangunkan si empunya kamar.

Gray tanpa sadar ternganga seperti orang dungu setelah melihat betapa luasnya kamar yang disewa Erza. Besarnya dua kali luas kamar apartemen yang ditempati Gray. Tirai jendela ditutup sehingga kamar itu jadi terkesan temaram walaupun matahari sedang riangnya bersinar di luar. Di sepanjang dinding berderet set armor Erza. Gray jadi heran sendiri. Bukankah Erza bisa saja menyimpan armor-armor itu menggunakan sihir re-quip-nya? Lalu kenapa harus ditumpuk di sepanjang dinding seperti itu? Untuk pajangan atau karena tidak muat lagi bila dikemas dalam sihir? Memangnya berapa banyak armor yang dimiliki Erza?.

Menghela napas berat, Gray melangkah masuk menuju ujung ruangan yang Gray yakin, disanalah Erza berbaring, tertidur karena flu. Ruangan yang begitu hening, membuat suara langkah kakinya bergaung di lantai marmer krem itu. Jendela yang ditutup membuat armor-armor Erza menciptakan bayang-bayangan mengerikan yang memanjang seolah mengancam akan menerkam Gray bila mereka mendapat kesempatan. Berjalan sepanjang kamar berukuran 15 meter membuat Gray merasa seperti berjalan di sepanjang koridor remang-remang rumah vampir tua yang selalu muncul di film-film.

Biasanya, di dalam film, di ujung koridor sang pemeran utama akan melihat sang vampir pemilik kastil tertidur lelap di dalam peti mati. Dan disini, Gray mengalami hal yang kira-kira serupa. Namun yang dia temui bukanlah vampir di dalam peti mati. Melainkan sesosok wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang merah padam tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya di atas ranjang yang dirapatkan ke sudut dinding kamar. Gray sedikit terpesona melihat sosok Erza yang begitu damai seperti itu. Biasanya yang terpampang di wajah Erza hanyalah ekspresi tegas dan keras, berbeda sekali dengan yang satu ini. Perlahan Gray berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mendapati bahwa wajah Erza sedikit berkeringat karena sakit dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ujung hidungnya juga agak merah, pertanda sering diseka dengan tisu. Meskipun demikian, tidak bisa disingkirkan fakta bahwa Erza _memang_ terlihat sangat… erm, manis.

Gray tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya memanas begitu menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Erza yang tertidur lelap. Pandangannya jatuh ke meja di sisi tempat tidur Erza. Disana terdapat sebuah mangkuk yang tertutup dan begitu Gray membukanya, uap hangat langsung berebut keluar. Dari sebuah note yang ditinggalkan di samping mangkuk, Gray jadi tahu bahwa itu adalah bubur hangat makan siang Erza yang baru dibuatkan oleh Wendy. Gray berdeham kagum memuji ketelatenan gadis yang lebih muda enam atau tujuh tahun darinya itu.

_Erza-san, kau harus memakan bubur ini begitu kau bangun dan setelah itu jangan lupa meminum obat yang kutinggalkan di atas meja ini._

_Tertanda, _

_Wendy_

"Ergh…".

Terdengar erangan halus dari tempat tidur. Gray menoleh dan melihat Erza mulai membuka matanya. Wajah Erza perlahan ditolehkan ke arah sosok Gray yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Gray menunggu sampai pandangan mata gadis yang sakit itu terfokus dengan baik sebelum menyapa dengan nada datar khas dirinya.

"Yo, Erza. Sudah baikan?"

"Eh? Gray?", Erza bergumam ling-lung sambil berusaha duduk di ranjangnya walaupun kepalanya masih agak berdenyut pusing.

"Senang kau mengenaliku. Kau lapar?", tanya Gray sambil menunjuk bubur panas yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Kau yang buat?", tanya Erza, agak kaget.

"Bukan. Kurasa Wendy yang membuatkannya. Kan dia yang merawatmu dari pagi tadi", Gray mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah kuduga. Tak mungkin kau bisa membuat bubur", gumam Erza pelan.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?".

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini? Uhuk", Erza terbatuk, menghiraukan protes Gray dan meminta Gray untuk mengambilkan bubur panas itu.

"Kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku melihat kemari. Jarang sekali kau sakit seperti ini…", jawab Gray sambil berhati-hati memberikan mangkuk bubur itu agar isinya yang panas tidak tumpah mengenai Erza. "…eh, sebenarnya Mirajane yang memaksaku datang kemari", lanjut Gray dengan gumaman pelan. Tapi tampaknya Erza tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Gray.

"Oh, begitu ya. Wah, kau baik sekali, Gray. Terima kasih…", ucap Erza dengan nada tulus yang jarang sekali didengar Gray. Tambah lagi, Erza memberikan senyum hangat yang sama tulusnya pada penyihir es itu. Gray buru-buru berpaling dan berdeham gugup ketika mendapati wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Erm, ya, sama-sama".

Dalam beberapa menit selanjutnya, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Erza tengah sibuk berusaha menyuapi dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa begitu susah. Sendok keramik yang dia gunakan secara ajaib terasa begitu berat. Gray yang melihat hal itu mengangkat sebelah alis dan langsung merebut mangkuk beserta sendoknya dari tangan Erza.

"Hei!", Erza memprotes jengkel pada Gray yang sudah membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk tanpa permisi di kursi di samping ranjang Erza.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja. Dasar", omel Gray pelan dan menyendok bubur di mangkuk lalu meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas. "Buka mulutnya… kereta mau lewat…", ujar Gray sambil membuka mulutnya sendiri lebar-lebar dan mengarahkan sendok bubur ke mulut Erza yang mengernyit kesal.

"Gray, apaan kau? Aku bukan anak-an—…", Erza kembali memprotes namun kata-katanya terhenti di tengah jalan karena Gray langsung memasukkan sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulut sang Titania.

"Sudah, makan saja", ujar Gray kalem sembari menyendok bubur lagi. Tetapi dalam hati dia merutuki tingkah bodoh bin memalukan yang dia lakukan. Dia, Gray Fullbuster, laki-laki dingin dari Fairy Tail 'menyuapi' sang Titania? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Gray merasa senang melakukan 'pertolongan' kecil ini. Ya, ini _hanyalah_ sebuah bantuan dari seorang teman. Benar, kan?

Erza membuat tampang memberengut yang mau tak mau harus Gray akui… sangat imut. Meskipun merasa jengkel, Erza tetap menerima suapan berikutnya dari Gray. Diapun bingung kenapa dia mau saja disuapi seperti ini. Dari semua orang di dunia, Gray yang menyuapinya? Ya ampun, ada apa dengannya? Hari ini dia merasa tidak seperti dirinya sama sekali. Apa karena dia sakit?

"Aku benci diperlakukan seperti orang lemah begini", Erza merutuk kesal. Gray hanya menghela napas letih.

"Kau itu sedang sakit. Terima sajalah…".

Erza menghela napas sambil terus memakan bubur yang disuapi Gray.

"Tapi… terima kasih, Gray", ucap Erza tiba-tiba. Gray mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Karena sudah mau repot-repot merawatku seperti ini", lanjut Erza. Gray, sekali lagi, terbelalak menatap gadis berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sakit bisa mengubah kepribadian orang", gumam Gray takjub. Memang, dia merasa begitu; sakit telah mengubah kepribadian Erza. Biasanya gadis itu begitu keras dan disiplin tapi kali ini? Dia bahkan sudah berterima kasih dua kali hanya dalam setengah jam terakhir. Rekor baru.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu sesuatu, Gray?", tanya Erza tajam. Gray bergidik dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada".

Gray tahu kalau dia tidak boleh terang-terangan mengatakan isi kepalanya saat ini atau dia akan mati di tangan sang Titania, cepat atau lambat.

***Fairy**Tail***

"Nah, karena kau sudah makan siang, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau meminum obat yang diberikan Wendy ini", kata Gray sambil menunjukkan botol obat berwarna hijau. Melihat botol itu Erza langsung memucat… sekali lagi, _memucat_. Gray mengerjap kaget melihat reaksi Erza ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi meminum cairan itu!", Erza menjerit histeris sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Gray langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar jeritan Erza yang sangat… tidak-seperti-Erza.

"Hei, ayolah Erza. Kau ingin sembuh, kan? Jadi minum ini", ujar Gray, sedikit memerintah. Erza menggeleng keras-keras walaupun kepalanya jadi dibuat pusing. Sang Titania menatap Gray dengan tatapan galak khas dirinya yang membuat Gray langsung berjengit ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau! Rasanya memuakkan!", Erza memberi alasan yang menurut Gray sangatlah konyol. Sang pemuda berambut kelam memutar bola mata dengan jengkel.

'_Jadi hanya karena _itu_ dia tidak mau meminumnya_'.

"Erza, jangan manja begini. Orang-orang bisa tertawa kalau tahu Titania-nya Fairy Tail takut pada obat", Gray menghela napas kesal. Segera dia tahu kalau kata-katanya tadi salah karena tiba-tiba ujung pedang Erza nyaris menusuk kulit lehernya.

"Oi, oi".

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'manja', hah?", Erza menggeram marah dan tetap mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Gray yang menelan ludah gugup.

"Ti- tidak siapa-siapa. Lupakan saja", ucap Gray terbata-bata. Memang tidak ada yang bisa melawan sang Titania Erza tanpa harus terluka. Termasuk Gray.

"Huh, baguslah. Ugh… kau membuang-buang tenagaku saja!", erang Erza yang langsung merebahkan dirinya ke bantal. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah lagi dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya. Pedang yang dia pakai untuk mengancam Erza jatuh berkelontang ke lantai yang tidak berkarpet. Gray mendengking kesakitan ketika pegangan pedang menimpa kakinya dengan keras sekali.

"Ouch! Kalau begitu minum ini!", Gray meringis dan mengacungkan botol obat pada Erza. Gray jadi agak kesal karena gadis di hadapannya malah membuang muka, menolak perintah Gray.

"Begini saja…", Gray menyisiri rambut depannya dengan jemarinya, frustasi dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah. Yang benar saja, merawat gadis sakit berusia sembilan belas tahun repotnya sama saja dengan merawat anak kecil berusia lima tahun. "Makan sesuatu yang manis setelah meminum obat ini. Dengan begitu rasa pahitnya bisa hilang. Bagaimana kalau permen?", Gray menawarkan.

"Cake", ujar Erza mantap.

"Eh?".

"Aku baru mau meminumnya kalau aku diberi cake. Strawberry Cheese cake yang paling manis", Erza mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. Gray jadi harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah… baiklah… dimana kulkasnya?", tanya Gray dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Erza mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya mengambilkan kue-nya lah…", Gray menjawab datar.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyimpan sebuah cake lebih dari sehari, bodoh. Kau harus pergi membelinya", jawab Erza datar.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?", seru Gray tidak percaya.

"Gray~! Memangnya siapa lagi?", Erza mengerang kesal dan tiba-tiba Erza menghunuskan pedang lain ke leher penyihir es yang malang itu, mengancam. "Kau mau belikan atau tidak?".

"Glek. Baik, baik… akan kubelikan. Jadi jauhkan pedang itu dariku", pinta Gray takut-takut dan melangkah mundur agar kakinya tidak terkena pedang lagi. Erza dengan santainya menjatuhkan pedang yang dipegangnya ke lantai dan sayangnya, sekali lagi, pegangan pedang itu dengan sukses menghantam jari kaki pemuda di depannya.

"AUW!".

"Oh iya, Gray".

"Huh?".

"Pakai bajumu!".

***Fairy**Tail***

"Silahkan datang lagi…", seru si pemilik toko kue ketika Gray berjalan meninggalkan tokonya dengan sekotak cake di tangan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Wendy buru-buru ingin pergi meninggalkan asrama", Gray bergumam gemas di setiap langkahnya menuju Fairy Hills. Setibanya di gerbang tinggi gedung Fairy Hills, Gray menghela napas sebelum mengerang jengkel. "Kalau yang dirawat banyak maunya siapapun takkan betah!".

***Fairy**Tail***

"Oi, Erza, cake-nya sudah kubelikan", seru Gray setelah memasuki kamar Erza. Tidak ada sahutan, Gray yang kini sudah memakai baju kaus hijau toska (entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya) hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam kamar.

"Erza, kau masih bangun?", panggil Gray dan mencari Erza ke kamar tidurnya. Dia menemukan Erza masih terbaring di ranjang, tertidur. Gray memperhatikan kembali wajah Erza yang tertidur. Erza tampaknya sudah mulai membaik walaupun wajahnya masih agak panas. Gray melirik ke meja di samping tempat tidur dan melihat botol obat yang harusnya diminum tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Si penyihir es itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dia bukannya peduli, tapi dia tahu betapa pentingnya meminum obat ketika sakit (Hmm, tapi itu artinya Gray peduli, bukan? Argh! Terserah)

Gray menimbang-nimbang dulu. Apakah dia akan membangunkan Erza dengan resiko mati dihajar sang Titania atau membiarkan Erza bangun dengan sendirinya dan dengan kesadarannya sendiri meminum obat tersebut (yang tentunya berkemungkinan sangat kecil) dengan resiko dihajar master karena membiarkan penyihir terkuat mereka absen lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Setelah meletakkan kotak cake yang dibawanya ke meja, Gray memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan meminta orang lain yang menjaga Erza untuk seterusnya. Tapi kemudian Gray merasakan tarikan pelan pada bagian bawah baju T-shirt-nya. Begitu si pemilik baju menengok ke bawah, dia melihat Erza memasang lucu sambil menarik-narik baju Gray, matanya masih terpejam dan kelihatan dia sedang bermimpi. Erza sedang mengigau.

Gray menelan ludah cemas. Dari semua pengalamannya berkemah bersama Erza, dia tahu kalau gadis itu cukup… eh, tidak, _sangat_ berbahaya ketika dia mengigau. Terakhir kali Gray menyaksikan Erza mengigau dalam tidurnya, Gray nyaris saja diserang oleh teknik pedang _Heaven's Wheel_-nya Erza. Dan benar saja, kali ini, dalam hitungan detik, Gray ditarik seolah dia akan dilempar atau semacamnya… oleh Erza. Gray kaget mendapati Erza yang sedang lemah karena sakit masih punya kekuatan sebesar ini. Tapi… yah, ini Erza yang dibicarakan sekarang.

"Oi oi! Erza! Bangu—…!", Gray berteriak panik. Tapi terlambat. Karena sebelum Gray dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya dengan sukses menghantam dinding keras berkat Erza yang melempar tubuhnya.

"Ouch!", Gray mengerang ketika kontak yang terjadi antara punggungnya dan dinding terasa begitu menyakitkan. Si penyihir es langsung terjatuh ke kasur empuk di bawah setelah Erza yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi Gray cukup sadar untuk tidak langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk karena Erza berada tepat di bawahnya. Dengan panik dia menjadikan lengan dan kakinya sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak menghimpit tubuh lain di bawahnya itu. Namun begitu dia menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat itu, dia langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

Gray berpose seperti orang merangkak. Kedua tangan dan lututnya menjadi tumpuan tubuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gray mencoba mengambil jarak dengan tubuh lain yang terkurung di dalam 'sangkar' Gray, tubuh Erza. Erza sendiri masih dengan lelapnya tertidur, tidak menyadari akan sesosok tubuh lain mengapitnya dari atas. Gray merasa malu dan agak takut dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang ini. Bagaimana jika Erza tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati dirinya dijepit seperti ini? Atau bagaimana jika orang lain masuk dan menemukan mereka dalam posisi yang tidak senonoh itu? Keduanya, yang pasti, akan memberikan satu hasil yang sama; Erza akan tetap membunuhnya.

Tapi anehnya, Gray sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk bergerak dan merubah posisinya saat itu. Pandangannya malah terpaku pada wajah tertidur Erza yang ada di bawahnya. Wajah Erza yang sejak dulunya memang menarik kini tambah menggoda jika dilihat dari dekat dengan keringat dingin yang menempel di kulit mulus itu dan lagi, rona merah jambu di pipi dan ujung hidung sang Titania. Gray hanya bisa menelan ludah. Persaan aneh mulai bergolak dalam dirinya. Dia jadi begitu ingin menyentuh wajah itu, mengelusnya, menghapuskan keringat itu dengan tangan dinginnya… dia ingin menjadikan wajah itu miliknya.

Begitu sadar, Gray mendapati salah satu tangannya menyentuh lembut wajah itu, begitu berhati-hati seolah wajah itu akan hancur berkeping-keping jika dia melakukan satu saja kesalahan kecil. Dan lagi, Gray tahu wajahnya jadi semerah buah tomat sekarang karena… karena… karena wajah mereka berdua begitu DEKATNYA. Kening dan ujung hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Mata gelap Gray menatap lurus ke kelopak mata Erza yang tertutup damai. Napas memburu Erza terasa hangat di wajah pemuda itu.

Gray jadi sangat panik, malu, kikuk dan cemas.

Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menarik diri dari kedekatan ini.

Dia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia cemas. Apa yang akan dilakukan Erza kalau dia tahu akan hal ini? Dia heran. Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini? Apa dasar yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini? Mempertahankan kedekatan yang tidak selayaknya ini? Apa dia secara tidak sadar… menyukai Erza? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Selama ini Gray menganggap Erza sebagai sosok kakak perempuan yang galak tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Erza. Dia akan senang jika Erza senang dan dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat gadis itu tegar kembali jika dia sedang bersedih. Usaha yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan sebagai tanda sayang, kan? Tetapi… rasa sayang apa? Rasa sayang kakak-adik? Ya, tentu saja. Ini bukan rasa sayang lelaki-perempuan. Ya… benar… kan?

Selain itu, Erza sudah punya Jellal, bukan? Walaupun mereka berpisah sekarang tapi Gray tahu, semua orang percaya, kalau kedua insan itu akan—bagaimanapun juga—bersatu kembali nantinya. Entah kenapa hati Gray merasa pedih mengingat hal ini. Dia tahu Jellal Fernandez adalah cinta masa kecil dari seorang Erza Scarlet. Sebuah cinta monyet kecil. Tapi dengan berlalunya waktu, dengan bertambahnya usia, siapa tahu cinta kecil itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih besar dan dalam? Gray merasa sakit hati mengingat kejadian di Menara Surga. Dimana Erza begitu berkeinginan untuk menyelamatkan Jellal sampai-sampai berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dia sakit hati mendapati perhatian Erza teralih pada Jellal sepenuhnya saat itu. Dan lagi saat kejadian mereka melawan guild _Oracion Seis_ akhir-akhir ini. Gray cemburu ketika Erza bertemu kembali dengan Jellal yang katanya telah berubah dan segala tetek-bengek tentangnya. Gray cemburu ketika tahu Erza menangis sendirian di bukit itu. Menumpahkan air matanya yang begitu langka hanya untuk seorang pemuda yang dulunya pernah dirasuki Zeref.

Gray tidak sadar bahwa tangannya yang satu lagi telah mencengkram seprei tempat tidur. Giginya berkeletak pertanda marah. Sekali lagi Gray bingung. Apakah dia punya hak untuk marah seperti ini? Jawabannya? Dia tidak tahu. Ada begitu banyak perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Perasaan terhadap gadis di hadapannya itu. Perasaan itu masih tercampur baur sehingga sulit untuk didefenisikan. Terlalu rumit, terlalu samar.

Entah ini wujud asli dari perasaannya atau hanya dorongan nafsu belaka. Gray tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu berikutnya hanyalah kening keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Gray bisa merasakan kening Erza yang panas dan lengket karena keringat. Ujung hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Suatu kedekatan paling intim yang pernah Gray rasakan selama hidupnya. Di satu sisi dia merasa agak geli karenanya. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa nyaman. Hanya satu senti lagi, bibir mereka berdua akan bertemu.

Lagi-lagi. Entah ini wujud asli dari perasaannya atau hanya dorongan nafsu belaka, Gray tidak tahu. Namun Gray telah mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Awalnya hanya sebuah gerakan singkat. Hanya berupa sebuah gerakan malu-malu dimana Gray menyapukan bibirnya di bibir marun Erza yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi setelah merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang dia terima, Gray jadi menginginkan lebih dan menjadi tidak peduli lagi apakah Erza akan terbangun atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kemungkinan resiko yang akan dia dapat nantinya. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya lagi. Karena itu Gray menempelkan bibir mereka lagi, melumat bibir Erza. Kali ini bukan dengan perasaan ragu dan malu semata. Tapi dengan kepercayaan diri, nafsu dan sayang.

Gray ingin sekali mendengus tertawa saat ini, menertawakan kebodohannya. Gray juga ingin sekali tertawa lepas, lega karena akhirnya dia menyadarinya. Melalui ciuman sepihak ini, Gray akhirnya menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia akhirnya tahu kenapa dia begitu ingin berdekatan secara intim dengan sang Titania yang galaknya minta ampun. Dia tahu kenapa dia merasa malu, mukanya memanas dan jatungnya berdegup di dekat sang Titania. Dia tahu kenapa dia cemburu kepada Jellal. Dan dia tahu kenapa dia mencium Erza. Bukan hanya karena dorongan nafsu. Bukan. Tetapi karena perasaan lucu dan ajaib yang menggelitik hatinya. Cinta.

Kekagetan luar biasa menyerangnya ketika Gray merasakan suatu gerakan kecil dan gadis yang—baru dia sadari—dia cintai itu. Mata Erza masih terkatup, tertidur, tetapi tangannya perlahan menyentuh dada bidang Gray yang tertutup kain hijau toska. Dan yang membuat Gray lebih kaget lagi adalah Erza yang balas menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gray. Jadi terlihat seolah Erza membalas ciuman Gray. Entah Erza melakukannya secara sadar atau tidak, tetapi gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Erza telah cukup untuk membuat Gray melepaskan kuncian bibir mereka karena kaget. Erza mengerang protes dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya. Gray tertegun melihat Erza mulai membuka matanya. Tangan gadis itu masih menempel di dada bidang sang pemuda. Erza masih belum memfokuskan pandangannya, Gray tahu itu. Tatapan matanya masih kosong dan mengantuk.

"Gray…", Erza berucap parau, pelan dan lembut. Nada bicaranya mengungkapkan seolah-olah Erza sudah tahu siapa yang sedang bermain-main dengan dirinya. Gray mencoba mencari nada marah, kecewa, pokoknya semua perasaan negatif dari suara itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Perasaan bahwa Erza sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dicium mulai memenuhi pikiran Gray.

Dalam hitungan detik Erza kembali menutup matanya dan mendengkur lembut. Sekali lagi, sang Titania Erza jatuh tertidur.

Sedangkan Gray sendiri masih membeku di posisinya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Sedikit ketakutan terbesit di hatinya. _Apakah Erza tahu? Apakah Erza tahu?_ Pertanyaan itu terus tergiang dalam kepalanya. Meskipun demikian, satu hal yang pasti, Gray tidak menyesal. Sama sekali.

Gray cepat-cepat bangkit meninggalkan ranjang empuk Erza, berhati-hati agar dia tidak membangunkan si pemilik tempat tidur. Sejenak Gray hanya diam memandangi wajah tidur gadis berambut merah itu dan tanpa sadar tangannya mendarat ke bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat karena mencium Erza. Gray tahu wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Diapun hanya bisa berdeham pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf Erza", bisik Gray parau. "Ternyata… aku mencintaimu".

***Fairy**Tail***

"Mimpi", gumam Erza begitu dia membuka mata keesokan harinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa dia sendirian di kamarnya yang luar biasa luas itu. Cahaya mentari pagi mulai menyusup masuk dari celah tirai jendela. Sudah pagi, dan Erza merasa sudah jauh lebih baik. Pusing di kepalanya sudah menghilang dan perasaan panas-dingin yang dia rasakan kemarin juga turut menghilang.

"Mimpi", ujar Erza lagi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur sehingga kini dia duduk dengan sedikit linglung di atas ranjang. Entah kenapa tangannya melayang ke bibirnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tertinggal disana. Perasaan yang hangat, menjengit, tapi juga terasa menyenangkan. Dan… entah hanya ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak tapi Erza bisa merasakan rasa _mint_ di bibirnya. Rasanya seperti rasa terselubung yang dia rasakan ketika natal.

Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat 'mimpi' yang baru dia alami. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut gelap membungkuk ke arahnya yang sedang terbaring, mengurungnya dalam sangar lengan dan kaki yang kokoh. Pikiran ini sontak membuat sang Titania tersipu malu. Dia merasakan panas menggerogoti wajahnya lagi seperti kemarin. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Dia tahu kalau yang ini bukanlah perasaan panas karena sakit. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lebih… menyenangkan. Dia jadi heran, mengandai-andai, siapakah orang itu sebenarnya? Begitu mengingat rambut berwarna kelam yang samar-samar dia lihat semalam, Erza tiba-tiba langsung membayangkan sosok kawan satu tim-nya yang punya kebiasaan membuka baju tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi itu.

Senyum geli langsung terkembang di bibirnya seperti orang bodoh. Dan dengan senyum itu, dia mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa sambil bersenandung riang sepanjang jalan.

_Ah, betapa indahnya kalau itu semua bukan mimpi._

***Fairy**Tail***

"Kuharap Erza sudah sembuh sekarang. Guild jadi tambah bising kalau dia tidak ada", Lucy mengerang dramatis sambil menatap kerumunan penyihir di belakangnya yang sedang berkelahi dengan gaduh.

"Tapi, Lu-chan, tidakkah kau sadar kalau Gray tidak ada disini?", ujar Levy McGarden yang kali ini sudah bergabung bersama Lucy dan Mirajane di bar Fairy Tail.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi", timpal Lucy, baru sadar kalau dia melewatkan salah satu rekan satu timnya itu. "Apa kau tahu dimana dia, Mirajane?", tanya Lucy pada sang barmaid.

Sebelum Mirajane sempat menjawab, pintu depan guild menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Erza berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap tajam ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Kalian bertengkar, teman-teman?", ujarnya tajam yang membuat satu guild tiba-tiba membeku dan berkeringat dingin.

"Te- tentu saja tidak, E- Erza. Ka- kami cuma sedang bergurau", ujar Max yang entah dari mana merangkul bahu Natsu yang mencicit seperti Happy, 'Aye'.

"Baguslah", Erza tersenyum puas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bar.

"Ah, Erza. Kau sudah sembuh?", Mirajane memecah keheningan guild dengan menyapa Erza ramah.

"Ya, sembuh total. Kurasa berkat pertolongan Wendy dan obatnya yang rasanya tidak enak itu. Ngomong-ngomong, mana dia?", tanya Erza sambil celingukan menatap sekeliling hall untuk mencari gadis kecil ahli penyembuhan itu.

"Wendy bilang dia mau mengunjungi Porlusyka. Kurasa dia masih disana", Levy menjawab. Erza menimpalinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tapi Erza. Kurasa kau sembuh secepat _ini_ bukan hanya karena sihir penyembuh Wendy ataupun obat bikinannya", kata Mirajane gelid dan dia menambahkan. "Bisa saja karena flu itu _diambil_ darimu".

Erza mengangkat alis tidak mengerti sementara kedua gadis lain di bar terkesiap kaget. Agaknya mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mirajane.

"Yah, tidak seru kalau aku memberitahumu langsung. Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri", Mirajane mengangkat bahu. Erza menatap _barmaid_ yang dulunya adalah rivalnya dalam segala hal. Tapi akhirnya sang Titania ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh, iya. Mana Gray? Aku mau berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membelikanku _cake_ dan sudah mau repot-repot mengunjungiku kemarin", Erza bertanya dan sekali, matanya celingukan ke sekeliling hall.

"Dia sedang sakit, _flu_. Jadi dia cuma mau seharian di rumah hari ini", Mirajane menjawab datar tapi bagi Lucy dan Levy yang memperhatikannya, mereka bisa melihat kilatan licik yang muncul sekilas di bola mata sang _barmaid_.

"Apa? Wah, sayang sekali", Erza mengernyit kecewa.

"Hei, hei, Erza. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi melihatnya?", Mirajane mengusulkan. Lucy dan Levy langsung tersadar. _Ini dia. Rencana _match-making_ Mirajane sedang dilaksanakan_.

"Kenapa aku?", Erza bertanya heran.

"Wajar, kan? Kemarin Gray sudah mau menengokmu. Tidak ada salahnya gantian, kan?", Mirajane menjawab gemas. Erza menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berpikir. Dia tahu Mirajane ada benarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lucy, ayo ikut aku ke tempat Gray".

"Ups, maaf Erza", ujar Mirajane tiba-tiba dan langsung melompat memeluk gadis blonde itu dari balik meja bar. "Tapi Lucy dan Levy sudah janji membantuku belanja hari ini".

"Lagi?", Lucy mencicit ngeri. Kemarin dia sudah mau membantu sang _barmaid_ dengan belanjaannya dan sudah menaruh sumpah tidak tertulis kalau dia tidak mau lagi ikut campur dengan belanjaan Mirajane yang luar biasa banyaknya itu.

"Aku juga?", Levy menunjuk dirinya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Lucy. Tapi kemarin aku lupa menyuruhmu membeli beberapa barang. Tenang saja, kali ini aku sudah buatkan daftarnya, kok…", Mirajane berujar riang. Erza yang tidak menyadari keanehan tingkah ketiga temannya hanya menghela napas tanda mengerti.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang akan pergi ke tempat Gray". Erza-pun berbalik pergi menuju apartemen Gray yang beberapa blok jauhnya dari guild tanpa rasa curiga apapun di hatinya.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Erza. Lucy menatap Mirajane dengan kernyitan halus di dahinya.

"Mirajane, semua ini rencanamu, kan? Gray menengok Erza dan juga sebaliknya. Kau mau menyatukan mereka?".

"Aww… Lucy, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kadang _mereka_ terlalu 'tumpul' menyadarinya, bahkan tentang perasaan mereka sendiri", Mirajane mengedip usil. Lucy tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengangguk setuju.

"Kuakui, mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling karismatik di guild ini", timpal Levy. "Erza Scarlet, wanita paling tangguh di Fairy Tail. Elegan, cantik dan juga keren bersama Gray Fullbuster, pria—yang memang harus kita akui—tampan, seksi, kuat dan juga kalem. Mereka serasi".

"Kuakui itu", Lucy mengangguk kalem. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mira… itu artinya kami tidak perlu belanja untukmu lagi dong?".

***Fairy**Tail***

"Gray, kau di dalam?", Erza mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar apartemen. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haah…, aku seharusnya sudah tahu. Dia pasti sedang tidur", Erza mendesah dan mencoba memutar gerendel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Tanpa ragu dia memasuki kamar apartemen yang cukup rapi itu. Erza pernah sekali ke kamarnya Gray ini tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika Gray baru pindah ke apartemen ini dan Erza, Natsu (yang diminta… erm, _dipaksa_ Erza) beserta beberapa orang dari guild membantu Gray berkemas. Walaupun begitu, Erza sudah cukup hapal lekuk-lekuk kamar apartemen itu.

Segera Erza menemukan sebuah kamar dimana Gray berbaring di dalamnya. Erza-pun masuk dan meletakkan bungkusan plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Sementara itu, Gray yang mengambang tidak jelas di alam bawah sadarnya, perlahan membuka mata begitu mendengar grasak-grusuk yang mendekatinya.

"Hei, Gray. Kau baik-baik saja?".

Suara yang begitu dikenali Gray langsung membuatnya tersentak bangun. Dan benar saja, begitu membuka mata, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Erza menatapnya dari atas.

"E- Erza…", Gray terbata-bata. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia kaget setengah-mati mendapati Erza mendadak sudah ada di kamarnya. Dan setengahnya lagi dia merasa malu, apalagi setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin di kamar Erza. Gray tahu wajahnya memerah. Tapi berkat flu yang dideritanya, perubahan warna itu jadi tidak begitu kentara.

"Kubawakan bubur dan _caramede franks_, kau suka kan?", ujar Erza santai menunjukkan bungkusan plastik yang dia taruh di atas meja.

"Di kondisi seperti ini mana bisa aku makan itu", gumam Gray kesal sambil melirik makanan kesukaannya itu tersedia gratis untuknya. Tapi mengingat tenggorokannya yang terasa menusuk-nusuk dan tidak nyaman ketika menelan, dia malah merasa tersiksa.

"Kenapa kau bisa flu juga? Kau kan penyihir es. Agak aneh juga jadinya. Ketularan dariku, ya?", tanya Erza yang mengabaikan gumaman sinis Gray.

Gray, yang mendengar Erza menanyakan penyebab flunya langsung terbatuk kikuk. Kejadian kemarin langsung terlintas di kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa, perkataan Mirajane kemarin juga turut mengisi pikirannya.

"_Hei, Lucy, tahu tidak? Kudengar, flu bisa disembuhkan dengan ciuman lho…"._

Gray memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Belum setidaknya. Dan malah membaringkan diri lagi ke tempat tidur. Terlalu lemah untuk duduk terlalu lama, kepalanya masih pusing. Sedangkan Erza hanya bisa mengangkat alis dengan bingung.

Tak ada yang berniat bicara. Suasana kamar sangat hening selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Erza sampai mengira Gray sudah jatuh tertidur (atau mungkin pingsan) di sela keheningan mereka. Sulit sekali dicari tahu karena Gray menutupi sebagian wajah dengan lengan kirinya.

"Gray, kurasa kau harus minum o—…", Erza memecah keheningan dengan setengah-terpaksa. Tapi kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja oleh Gray.

"Aku mencurinya".

"Huh?".

Gray mengangkat lengannya dan menatap Erza dalam-dalam dengan kedua bola mata kelam itu, manatap Erza dengan penuh makna. Erza sedikit tertegun oleh tatapan yang dia terima.

"Flu ini. Aku mendapatkannya karena aku mencurinya… kemarin", ujar Gray pelan nyaris berupa bisikan.

Pada awalnya Erza mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud dari si penyihir es itu. Tapi kemudian, 'mimpi' yang dia lihat semalam mulai terbayang di kepalanya. Perlahan, pemahaman merenggutnya. Dia jadi paham apa yang dimaksud Gray dan apa 'mimpi' itu sebenarnya. Dengan cepat darah mengalir ke pipinya. Satu hal yang membuat Erza heran. Dia sama sekali tidak marah mengetahui Gray melakukan itu diam-diam terhadapnya. Malahan, dia merasa senang dan merasa… penuh harapan.

Gray kaget, Erza-pun turut kaget. Ada senyum tulus bahagia mengembang di wajah sang Titania yang terkenal keras. Erza berkata lirih,

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi sama sekali".

***Fairy**Tail***

Oh Em Gee! _Ending_-nya _cheesy_ banget yak? Maap… ==' Erza-nya juga OOC disini. Jadi, ya… silahkan tembak Author dengan _flame_ anda n(_ _)n

Ceritanya kepanjangan yak? Hahaha… maap banget! Abis kalau dipotong jadi 2 chapter jadinya nggak _one-shot_, donk? Dan lagi, rasanya nggak cocok aja kalau ceritanya _multi-chap _=P

Author tahu kalau masih ada kekurangan-kekurangan dalam cerita ini yang belum sempat Author tunjuk. Jadi, apakah reader sekalian bersedia menunjukkannya? =3

Author sebenarnya bukan GerZa fans—apalagi setelah baca manga chapter 264, di situ jelas-jelas disebutkan kalau Erza tu _pair_-nya Jellal. Tapi yah, gimana ya… Author udah baca beberapa fict dimana salah satu anggotanya sakit, tapi Author belum ketemu fict yang Erza-nya sakit. Jadinya ya… terciptalah ide buat fict ini =) Dan kenapa harus Gray? Langsung aja buat pairing ErzaxJellal, kan lebih gampang. Ya, nggak? Tapi… oh, nggak bisa. Author cuma mau buat fict dimana Gray-lah yang jadi tokoh utamanya (*sifat jelek seorang Author. Jangan ditiru ya… ^^') Sekalian sih, buat fict 'tebusan' untuk para GerZa fans yang udah kecewa sama fict GerZa Author yang lainnya, '_Kebohongan Belaka_'. Moga-moga kalian senang baca fict GerZa yang satu ini =3

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada salah di fict ini. Entah itu alur ceritanya yang rada ngasal, karakter yang OOC, EYD error, typo(s) etc. Mohon dimaklumi, hamba hanyalah manusia yang masih perlu belajar (_ _)

**P.S**: cuma iseng-iseng sih… tapi kepikiran juga (*apa sih? ==') Jadi, Author kepikiran mau bikin fict AU GraLu. Tapi rencananya Author mau pakai Lucy Ashley a.k.a Edo-Lucy karena Author perlu karakter perempuan 'tomboy'. Nah, kalau Author pakai Edo-Lucy, otomatis Lucy Heartphilia harus dihilangkan. Pertanyaannya: '_Perlukan melakukan itu?_' Pengen pakai Edo-Lucy dengan merelakan Lucy Heartphilia. Tapi apakah nanti _reader_ akan merasa puas? (*apalagi Lucy's fans) Karakter Lucy harus 'tomboy', jadi Edo-Lucy tu pas banget. Kalau tetap memakai Lucy Heratphilia, bisa-bisa OOC. Dilema.

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan kecil seorang Author. Semoga kalian bisa membantu dalam memberi nasehat dan masukan =)

**P.S**: ah, tapi cerita itu baru 'rencana' lho. Soalnya masih ada fict lain yang harus diselesaikan =P

Yak, sekian. Terima kasih buat semua yang mau baca dan beribu terima kasih buat yang mau review. Juga, beribu terima kasih buat yang mau ngasih masukan. Hontou ni arigatou~~~~ gozaimasu~~~ ^^


End file.
